1. Field of the Invention
The field of invention relates to adjustable chair structure, and more particularly pertains to a new and improved swing arm chair apparatus wherein the same is arranged to permit pivotal displacement of an arm member relative to the chair structure for ease of access in entry and exit relative to the chair structure.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Chairs of various types have been utilized throughout the prior art to accommodate adjusting for height, back support, and the like. U.S. Pat. No. 3,829,159 to Leffler sets forth a chair structure having pivotally mounted side arms to permit ease of access to the chair in use as a treatment chair structure.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,563,604 sets forth chair structure having arm rest members pivotally mounted to permit displacement of the arm rest relative to the chair structure.
As such, it may be appreciated there continues to be a need for a new and improved swing arm chair apparatus as set forth by the instant invention which addresses both the problems of ease of use as well as effectiveness in construction permitting ease of entry and exit relative to the chair structure and in this respect, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.